Velvet Crowbar
by SpaxTheTurtleClogger
Summary: The story of the seven month long treaty between Russia and Lithuania and the arranged marriage between youngest daughter Natalia and the only pure blooded royal of Lithuania, Toris. Written in seven parts, each containing four chapters (one chapter for the events of one week, one part for each month). Rated for language, sexual themes, and violence.


_Prologue_

The snow in Vilnius was intense enough that Natalia had mentally scolded herself for not wearing boots in favor of the usual black shoes she wore every day. The wind whipped at her cheeks, howling loudly in the morning as she and Vincus Mickevicius-Kapsukas, the soon-to-be minister of two people who shared no romantic interests (or at least on Natalia's side), walked briskly through a heavy snow to the huge doors that stood as the main entrance to a large castle. It was built in the glory of the Lithuanian culture that had once touched Natalia's land, sitting in frozen water_. _It had its own little island out on the lake with a large stone bridge connecting it two miles to land. It reminded her much of her home in Russia, though she dare not compare her home to _his._ Toris was weak—and also Ivan's favorite, and as much as it made her want to vomit to admit that, she could no longer deny the adoration her brother felt towards the Lithuanian. He spent the most time with her brother, which enraged the Belarusian in every way possible. The worst part of it all, she reminded herself in the midst of all her mental ranting, was that no matter how many times she threatened him, Toris never seemed to listen. Knives didn't frighten him, fists were useless, and her cruel words seemed to fall upon deaf ears. The two snow-covered people stepped inside the main hall and began to walk up its winding stairs, feet walking together in tune in a silence that was filled with both dread and excitement—though only one emotion reached to Natalia, whom stood with her fists clenched so tightly Vincus was sure the leather of her black gloves would tear. When the stairs stopped and the two were on the third floor they both walked out, the sound of a single set of footsteps echoing through the halls. Natalia was silent as ever, and, in her silence, contemplated sneaking and running away. But her brother had made this decision. She could not disobey the man any more than she could control her anger and disdain at him for his decision. Turning down the hallway she was ordered into a large, empty room, which contained one large bag, a pair of shoes, one mirror, and a vanity stand for make-up and hair. She was then left alone.

When Natalia walked out of the room she saw Vincus leaned against the stone painted wall, his eyes looking at an old clock down the hall for the time. When his eyes saw the Belarusian standing in the doorway in her gown he attempted a smile, though it was shot down with a glare full of spite from the young girl. He noticed how lovely she looked, though, wearing an elaborate white gown. The train was long and flowed beautifully behind her, the sleeves thick and the neck tight against her throat. The beading that went all down it was beautiful, and hand sewn in for five days. Her veil was made of lace, plan until the trim, where it became decorated with a ribbon that sat atop her head. For once, when she wasn't glaring and swearing, Natalia looked like a normal woman; a terribly gorgeous girl who should have been enjoying her wedding day.

"You look lovely, Miss Arlovskaya." Toris whispered as they sat side by side at the small meeting table that now doubled as a dinner table. Vincus was giving a toast to the two, which had dragged on for nearly five minutes with plenty of anecdotes, and he would often stop speaking to drink from his vodka. Toris could see both of Natalia's siblings, her older sister Katyusha, and her older brother Ivan. Ivan was an important member of Russian society, and was now held responsible for seeing that the treaty between his country and Lithuania's worked the way the Russian Tzar desired it to. And, in order to prepare all of this, Ivan had had the brilliant idea of handing Natalia over as a gift to the royal son Toris, who had been in love with the girl since childhood. Natalia couldn't believe the way her brother had betrayed her, and felt disgust at him for using her as a peace offering.  
"Natalia?"  
Her head snapped to attention, seeing the smiling faces of the royal man, the minister, Toris' siblings and her siblings driving her simply mad. This was the part where she said her farewells to her family.  
"… At a very young age," she began, looking down at the plate of food that sat in front of her, "I had the same desire as any other little girl: to be a beautiful bride of a kind gentleman. While I was aware that I may not have the choice to choose my own husband, I had vaguely believed that I would always be with someone that would make me happy. I am undoubtedly ecstatic, She said softly, hand moving to hold the brunette's under the table, though the action was visible, "that I have been proven correct tonight through this act of matrimony." She found it so amusing how lies painted so colorfully could please such a small crowd. She had practiced her speech for a week, figuring out how to make them all happy without even saying she liked her husband at all. It, naturally, worked, because who could dislike such a disgustingly beautiful work of art, an image of girlish delight drawn by words? Sitting back down, Natalia's eyes did not move from their stare at the mahogany door that had served as her entry to what she could now pleasantly consider Hell on Earth, and would serve as her exit to the dungeon of Lucifer, who had taken residence in the body of Toris Laurinaitis.


End file.
